


Company

by tanaleth



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaleth/pseuds/tanaleth
Summary: Boone had promised to watch the courier’s back. And he did.He watched it a whole lot more than he meant to.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Company

Boone had promised to watch the courier’s back. And he did.

He watched it a whole lot more than he meant to.

Louisa bent to extinguish the fire and he watched, mind going mercifully blank as the light shifted and danced over the prominent vertebrae of her neck, down her back under the dirty tank top, farther down to the cargo pants slipping over her narrow hips. He watched as she shifted her weight; he watched as she sat back on her heels and stretched, raising her arms above her head and arching her back.

When she glanced over her shoulder at Boone, he looked away.

"It's too fucking hot out here," she said in that surprisingly soft voice.

Boone was inclined to agree.

He leaned back and resumed his survey of the horizon. He was sitting on an outcropping of rock a few feet above the camp, rifle at his side. The moon was bright tonight. This was a good spot: a sheltered alcove at the foot of redstone cliffs, with a line of sight down into the valley below and a line of retreat to the south. Better than most places they slept.

But his throat was drier than the desert air. He reached for his canteen, congratulating himself sarcastically on not reaching for the whiskey instead.

It had been, what, a year of this? Taking out legionaries, fending off attacks, running errands. Fighting and resting and stopping just short of going out in a blaze of gunfire. And the two of them dancing around each other all the while.

Yeah, he wanted her. He could admit that by now. But even if he didn't have the weight of judgement on his shoulders, even if he wasn't fated to ruin anyone who got too close—he had no future. He was a dead man walking, and that was no kind of thing to offer a woman.

He'd kissed her once. A couple of months back. A terrible idea, born in a moment of adrenaline after a closer-than-usual call with some raiders. And she'd kissed him back without blinking twice. Her mouth was hot and she tasted like smoke and blood and—Boone had gone stiff. Well, he'd gone stiff in more ways than one, but that wasn't what made him pull away without a word. Louisa hadn't pushed it.

Which was probably the only reason he was still here.

He'd thought taking down Caesar would be the end. Then he'd thought he'd make a last stand at Bitter Springs, but admitted a certain poetic justice in his inability to do so. But this time... this time Boone was sure they were screwed. The two of them against as many armies? Yeah. This would be a suicide mission.

All these months he’d been so careful not to touch her, not to drag her down with him, but she seemed just as determined as he was to end it all. A better man wouldn't have let her.

Louisa sat cross-legged on the ground by the still-hissing ashes of the fire. The moonlight caught the back of her neck and when she turned—

 _Fuck._ She’d caught him staring.

When she stared back, he knew it was all over. That look in her eyes—he knew that look. That was naked desire.

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed her interest before. They’d never spoken of it, but it wasn’t a secret. The truth was that if they'd been any other two people, in any other place or time, he'd have had her long since. But they were who they were. He’d done what he’d done.

Boone cleared his throat. "You should go to bed," he said roughly, aiming for a tone of disinterest. Trying to retreat behind his carefully erected shields. “Wake you for next watch.”

"It's too hot. I won't be able to sleep." Louisa tilted her head. "You don't want company?"

He was silent, watching her rise to her feet. They both knew what she was saying. No point pretending otherwise.

"I'll leave you be," she said. "If that's what you want."

His heart was racing more than it ever did when he held a rifle. When he was shooting, he remembered to keep his cool. He knew it was only a matter of time before he fell: he just wanted to take as many Legion bastards with him as he could.

But he’d forgotten to keep his cool around her. And it was only a matter of time before he fell.

"Do you want me to leave, Boone?"

"Up to you.” He glanced away. “I gotta keep a lookout."

"Yeah," she breathed. "That's true."

And the next thing he knew she was climbing up the slope. She was kneeling before him on the rocky sand, resting her hands on his thighs and looking up at his face.

Boone swallowed and his body betrayed his better judgement. He widened the space between his legs to let her scoot closer between them. Maybe this was a dream. A dream would be better. He'd feel the guilt either way, but at least a dream was out of his control.

She reached for the buckle of his belt and his mind skidded to a halt. He almost reached to put his hands on her shoulders, but he didn't trust himself to touch her. Once he did, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop.

Another night, he might have been able to do the decent thing. Tell her to go to bed. Tell her to leave him alone because he was all sharp edges and she looked so damn soft.

But they were coming to the end now. And he knew she wasn’t all soft.

"Louisa," he muttered.

She gazed up at him and at this distance, he could see the excitement in her short breaths and flushed cheeks. He should have left his sunglasses on.

"Uh huh?"

"It's not right," he said, trying to convince himself as much as her. The sun had freckled her skin, etched thin lines around the brown eyes that crinkled up at him.

"No law against it."

The blood was rushing to his groin and that growing awareness didn’t help him get the words out. "Whatever it is you want from me, I can't—"

"I just want to make you happy," she whispered. "Even if it's just for a little while. That's all I want, Craig. It doesn't have to mean more than that. Hell, we could die tomorrow and the last person I touched was goddamn Benny. Just let me get you off."

He never knew what to say at the best of times. He sure as hell didn't know what to say to that. From this angle he could see the curve of her breasts, no bra under that thin top. He could even see a flash of pink nipple and—

She'd fucked _Benny?_ Christ almighty. That thought alone should have been like a bucket of cold water to his libido, but it wasn't.

Boone wrenched his eyes away from her and back to the darkness. It was a quiet night: this far from Vegas, the Strip was only a bright spot on the horizon. It was quiet, but if he listened he could hear the buzzing of insects, a breeze whistling through the mountains to the east. His senses were sharp. Too sharp.

When he looked back down he saw Louisa watching him closely, her lips slightly parted. Loose strands of hair clung to the sweat on her cheeks, escaping the dirty bandana that circled her forehead and covered the old wounds he knew were there. Boone might be a dead man walking, but she’d crawled from a damn grave. She knew what she was getting into.

_What the hell._

His hands went for his belt buckle. Louisa let out a noise of relief that made him suck in his breath.

She was already there when he unbuttoned his pants and shoved the fly aside. But her touch was gentle. She only brushed his dick with her thumb, exploring, and he ached for more when she planted light kisses from his balls up his shaft. He twitched when she ran just the tip of her tongue over the head, tasting the drop of wetness there, and wasn't that a sight to see.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Darkened eyes flicked up to his face.

He had to look away. He was supposed to be keeping watch. It was a risky game she was playing, one with long odds. And Craig Boone knew better than to gamble with the things that mattered.

Which, despite his best efforts, included her.

His voice was just a hoarse whisper when he finally answered, "Yeah."

And then she took him in her mouth, slowly at first and then finding a rhythm. He hissed and swore, splaying his palms on the rough stone as she sucked him off. This wasn't right. But Christ, if it didn’t feel good.

God _damn_ but the girl knew how to use her tongue—and her hands, too, but he shouldn't let her just—

"Don’t you want me to touch you?"

She paused and looked up at his face. And the carefully miniscule shake of her head, her lips still wrapped around his dick, had him groaning while Louisa murmured in satisfaction.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so good. He'd tried casual sex after Carla, sure. He'd tried to lose himself in a lot of things. None of it made any difference. None of it meant a damn thing.

But this—this was better, and worse at the same time. Reckless in a way Boone was rarely reckless. Because no matter how much he didn't want to let it, it did mean something.

He looked down to see Louisa was rolling her hips, shifting with her own arousal. She curled her fingers around his shaft; he didn't flatter himself that he was anything out of the ordinary, but she couldn't quite take in his whole length. Although she sure as hell tried.

Boone decided, right about then, to stop worrying.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" he managed, curving a hand around her head, twining his fingers into the sandy tangle of her hair.

She hummed affirmatively.

His groin tightened and his hips rose involuntarily off the rock. It felt too good—everything he was was concentrated in her mouth. Reckless. Impossible.

"I'm supposed to keep watch," he ground out.

Louisa didn't lift her head. She only waved one hand at the darkness of the desert, as if to say _go on then. Keep watch._

He tried. He really tried.

But his other hand joined the first, wrapping around the back of her head and pulling her head closer—and then he was fucking her face in earnest, wet slapping sounds drifting off into the night, until he forced himself to ease up. They could have been set upon by a hundred monsters and he would have told them to wait until she was done.

"Yeah, that's it. Like that. Lou—I’m gonna—”

She kept going at the same pace until he shook, he knew he was about to come and then he was—throbbing on her tongue and she swallowed eagerly, cheeks hollowing around him with each pulse.

"Ghh," he said intelligently.

"Mmm."

She rose to her feet and he couldn't let her go. He couldn't leave it like that. He reached out roughly, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down into his lap for a sloppy kiss, grabbing her ass while she rubbed against his softening cock. She tasted like him and she smelled like goddamn heaven and it had been… it had been so goddamn long since he'd held anyone like this.

"You're supposed to be keeping watch, Craig," she whispered and he swore, dropping a hand to check his rifle.

"I can't let you—"

There were a lot of things he didn't want to let her do. The reality of what they were facing hit like a brick to the gut.

"You can make it up to me when it's my turn on watch," she said softly.

And then she clambered back down the slope, boots crunching on the gravel, and ducked under the flap of the tent. Leaving Boone to stare at the blank wall of shadowed canvas.

He tucked himself away, did up his belt and struggled to catch his breath. Fair was fair. He'd do what he could to please her with whatever time they had left.

But the courier was wrong about one thing. There was no way in hell he could make it up to her.


End file.
